veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Baros
Hex Locations - 17U 'Flag - '''Triple-headed Serpent '''Major Languages -' 'Orders - '''The Necrocult, Guild of Piracy, Barosian Merchant League, Covenant of Mullo, Church of Gevurah '''Advances -' Structure The city-state of Baros was created during the tumultuous break up of the Kalmaeni Empire. The Von Baezas, Baros' previous ruling family, had been killed off by a mysterious disease, only to return weeks later to slaughter their replacements. This strange "miracle" caused many to flock to their side and support a secession movement that created an indepedant realm. Baros is governed by the Von Baeza vampires, as they have been for sometime now, even after their natural lifespans have passed. The undead oligarchy has no terms of office, they simply rule until they no longer can. The Von Baezas themselves are the ruling class, controling the city and all of its inhabitants. Below them are the family clans, the largest being the d'Arta, the middle class or second generation vampires. They are the most numerous, being the victims of the Von Baeza's bite. They serve as upper-class merchants, knights and diplomats. Other races that have not been turned and adopted into a family are looked down upon, but are accepted into Baros for the commodities and business they bring, some may even hold a high position in a vampire house. However the Mullo, the outcast class of vampire, are treated as even below them. They are children of vampires and mortals and, while uncommon, are potentially the strongest of their kind. Other vampires look at them with jealousy and hatred, avoiding all contact, lest they make clandestine meetings, as they are often employed as assassins. Baros and its surrounding lands are situated on the south eastern coast of the Midlands, the city itself built upon a large cliffside. Their lands have always been bleak and dark; mostly mist covered swampland, not particularly good for any sort of agricultural endeavour. Population Baros' population consists of many different races, not one holds a majority over the other, save for the vampires which humans make a large number of. However, they are so rarely seen its rumored they don't exist at all. Outlaying villages hold but a few dozen denizens in each, somehow surviving in the barren environment. Culture Vampire Legend A persistant rumor in Baros is that their noturnal rulers are a creature known as a vampire. How the Von Baezas became such monsters is a tragic tale indeed. The Von Baeza family was once a proud and strong merchant house who rose to prominence. Mysteriously, they had all been contaminated with miasma, save for the eldest son of the family, who was overseas studying. When he had returned, he vowed to find a cure, using his vast medical expertise. Sadly, his mother and father were killed before he could begin. They instilled in him a vigor that pushed him into creating an elixir that nearly worked, his siblings no longer felt the pain and suffering of the miasma, but the physical condition remained. Then, each of his patients died shortly after recieving it. To add insult to injury, he discovered that he was also infected. He interred them deep within the caverns under the city, inside a vast necropolis that had been built for them. He buried himself along with his family and took the "poison", as he so called it, and died within the tomb. On that night, it was said to be the most eerie ever experienced by the populace. Weeks later, he burst from the tomb, undead but aware, as was the rest of his family. They hungered for blood and attacked Baros, slaughtering the new family who took their place, reveling in the gore they had produced. Category:Nations Category:City States